


My missing piece

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drarry Dump [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hot, too hot. I wasn’t sure if it was me or the summer weather. </p>
            </blockquote>





	My missing piece

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the H/D project August/2011

“STOP!”

I woke with a start, wide eyes darting around in the darkness, attempting to adjust to the lack of light. My fingertips ghosted over my throat and I swallowed, the visions of troubled sleep still clinging to me.  It was like this most nights, some were worse than others, but they were always with me. The ghosts of my past determined that I never forget what I’ve done.  A soft sigh escapes me and I sink further into the pillows beneath my head, this was my fate, and I had no choice but to accept it; and I did, willingly. The pessimistic narcissist, that was me. Talk about a fucking conundrum.  
-

“It won’t change anything.”

I tell him, staring blankly at him, refusing to be affected by that lopsided grin he loved to flash at me.  His Gryffindor determination is nauseating, and I tell him so, which brings that grin down a notch.  I smirk triumphantly at him in return.    
-

“I told you it wouldn’t matter.”

I mutter in the darkness, fingers raking through sweat damp hair.  It was hot, too hot. I wasn’t sure if it was me or the summer weather.  I could feel him next to me, hovering, probably peering at me in the darkness with that maddening look of concern.  I had issues with most of his ‘looks.’    
-

“I don’t want to see a fucking healer.”

My tone is clipped and I know he’s hurt by the look on his face, but I can’t help it.  I already have a mother, I don’t fancy another.  I know he’s only trying to help but I don’t need that either, I’m waiting for the day to come that he won’t bother. It will come.   
-

“It’s not going to matter.”

I murmur in the darkness, my tone softening as fingertips trace over my skin. He knows how to get a reaction out of me, and eventually I am forced to abandon the resistance.  His blind determination is maddening; he thinks he can fix me. I’m not the kind of broken that can be repaired.   
-

“It’s not going to change anything.”

I mutter into the darkness. I can’t help but chuckle quietly at the absurdity of it all.  How many nights have I felt him lying next to me in the darkness, attempting to will me into peaceful sleep? The summer heat wave has come and gone and yet nothing has changed.  He’s exhausted every effort and I can hear it in his voice now as he sighs and tells me that I am right, that he can’t change a thing.  I smile in the dark, and think ‘at last.’    
-

“Now you are broken too.”

I whisper, turning to face him in the darkness. I know he’s frowning, I can feel it, and it makes me smile.  I don’t know why I do the things I do, or why the idea of his frown makes me take pause. I reach for him and bring him to me, he must understand by now. The feel of his fingertips on my spine tell me all I need to know and as my eyes slide closed I am certain that we now fit.


End file.
